


A last kiss before the sunrise

by yxyoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxyoon/pseuds/yxyoon
Summary: 佐久早想，明天起床再給他一個早安吻好了。
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 10





	A last kiss before the sunrise

宮侑半倚在佐久早的肩頭昏昏欲睡，手指只是下意識地滑動著手機螢幕，眼神幾乎沒有聚焦在上頭。他整張臉都埋在愛人的頸窩呼吸，鼻間所觸及的皆是兩人混合於一塊的味道，像是山頭上的冰雪日漸消融後的一道清甜，仍舊涼得刺骨的雪水順延山川靜靜流淌，蜿蜒過無數綠樹嫩芽並澆灌了它們，因此遍地都是冰花清冽的氣息。

白熾的燈火不分由說地灑落在兩人的髮梢，初秋的寒意同時間將兩人包裹，只有一米多長的沙發成了他們唯一交錯的領地，依偎在一起的身軀前樹立起幾道高大的牆，正盡忠職守地抵禦這股涼意。宮侑再次打了個呵欠，整張臉都皺了起來，眼尾還掛著難以發覺的淚痕。

睏了就去睡。佐久早的聲音在頭頂響起，他當作沒聽見，只是將自己更往愛人的懷裡擱進。這時他的耳朵貼緊在佐久早的胸前，待在肋骨後頭的是對方血淋淋的心臟。他敲響了它，就像是輕輕敲打寺廟鐘樓裡的大鐘，不容忽視的響聲將迴盪在那人心口，以及他自己的。於此同時他將與其產生共鳴，直至把他的肱骨給震碎。即便他都曉得，知道那並不能隨他意的敲擊。

我想陪你，你不要我陪你嗎。宮侑一邊說一邊闔上乾澀的雙眼。不要，他回答。佐久早看著他撲扇的眼眸，擋下燈光的睫毛正微微抖動著。通常有人把這形容作蝴蝶正欲飛舞而搖曳的翅膀，可他卻覺得這更偏向日光墜於枝葉間跳舞，微風吹動的同時也細碎地掉落在泥沙上，徒留一地斑駁的光點。他的手繞過宮的脖子，起手就在秋分微陽的頭頂上撫摸。宮侑倏地抬頭看他，那雙還惺忪的眼彷彿也在瞬間裡掉進了光。

「幹嘛？你看起來很呆，好醜。」佐久早放下手裡的書，轉向宮侑臉頰上被自己的毛衣壓出的痕跡，他輕輕地撫平那些紅痕。那是無濟於事的，可他也如願見到戀人更為怔愣的表情。他有點想笑。接著他眼尖地瞧見宮眸底的光芒變得更亮。

「臣臣，都是你害的。我想做了。」宮侑擺出十分認真的模樣，即便左臉殘餘的壓痕使他看上去只有滑稽。就是現在，他強調著。同時靠近佐久早微抿的唇，似水滴漏地輕啄了一下。

給我憋著，不然就自己去浴室擼出來。佐久早想也不想地拒絕了。他是皺著眉說的，宮侑對於他男朋友這樣的神情早已習以為常，於是他只是癟了癟嘴，正欲開口時卻被對方給搶先。也不准擼給我看。他推開了他的臉。

佐久早在賽前通常禁慾，而在比賽結束的當晚則傾向來場酣暢淋漓的性愛，以宣洩剩餘無處可去的激情。這在兩人之間自然而然地成了不成文的規定，宮侑都不曉得他們是什麼時候說好，自己又是在幾時答應的。一切就這麼不知不覺地通過，佐久早甚至不給他任何反悔的機會，因此自己也被迫得在賽前禁慾。

「是小臣先露出讓人心動的表情的，你犯規。」宮侑大叫著，「所以你要負責解決！」

「這年紀還這麼容易蠢蠢欲動，你高中生嗎？」佐久早伸手推著宮的肩，好讓自己和他的距離能夠繼續保持。「成年人的問題就自己處理──宮侑，不要碰我。」

宮侑最後還是如他所願的安靜了下來，隨即卻將整張臉壓向左方，就這麼埋進他的手背。佐久早的心臟陡然停滯下來，不一會又再持續往下跳動。我沒有用手碰你，宮一面說一面輕磨著他的指骨。像是貓。佐久早忍不住咬牙，此時他的心臟已然墜落在深淵底部。這人總像是整個人都站在他的理智線上翻騰，幾乎沒有一刻不在摧毀他。臣臣，你不想要我嗎。最後宮侑放軟了聲音。他感覺自己陷入被動，就等著被秋色收割，正是宮侑出生的秋日。

他只能是無可奈何。佐久早輕嘆口氣，並緩緩湊近宮侑的臉。不准動，他警告著。他從沒忘記愛人有多會得寸進尺。佐久早先是在那人的鼻尖落下輕輕一吻，他清楚地感覺到宮侑猛然錯亂的呼吸，他覺得好笑，接著他將自己的唇壓上對方即將按耐不住的嘴角。然而宮侑始終都不是個安分的人。佐久早覺察到對方濕熱的舌尖正不停試探，他無奈地想著果然會這樣，但還是微微張嘴好讓他能竄進自己的唇齒間。宮侑大概得意極了，佐久早心想。他的唇緊貼著他的摩挲，幾乎沒有一點縫隙，柔軟的舌一來一往地相互挑逗著。兩人的鼻息在此刻不約而同地歸於相同頻率，它們交融緊接著消散。

最後宮侑終於放開他變得濕潤的嘴唇，卻還是堅持要待在他的唇尖上呼吸。而佐久早推開了他。甘願了吧，該睡覺了。他說道。他轉頭便瞧見宮侑眼底熾烈燃燒的構火，那彷彿能夠焚毀一切，充滿探尋的目光，正緊緊盯著自己，於是他又開口。比完賽就實現你想下不來床的願望。接著他聽見宮侑笑了起來，以及踩著拖鞋乖乖跟上自己的聲響。佐久早想，明天起床再給他一個早安吻好了。


End file.
